Just Desserts
by shadowphantomness
Summary: AU. After losing the duel, Pandora/Arkana was banished to the Shadow Realm. He seeks sanctuary in a very familiar deck. Loyaltyshipping (Yami x Mahaado/Dark Magician)
1. Chapter 1

After a break, I am back to write more YGO fic. Odd how my writing comes in waves…

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-Oh! Belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I make no profit off this fanfiction, and it belongs to me under international copyright laws. Don't steal and don't sue. Thank you, *Phantomness bows*

Title: Just Desserts

Pairing: Yami x Mahaado/Dark Magician (Loyaltyshipping)

Rating: R

Summary: Marik banished Pandora to the Shadow Realm as a price of his failure. He seeks sanctuary.

Warnings: Shonen-ai, possible OOC

Timeline: Manga-verse, post-Battle City but pre-Memory World arc

Chapter 1

* * *

The voices. They just wouldn't stop… They howled in his ears and dragged skeletal fingers through his short hair, pulling at his clothing and shrieking ungodly curses in a language dead for millennia.

They babbled and screeched, and often, he wished he were mad.

It would be just so easy to fade into madness. But he couldn't do it. He had to stay strong… and he had to find a way to get out of this hell and return to his precious Catherine.

Catherine…

What a fool he had been, to trust in Marik. What a fool…

Now, he was paying the price.

But did he not deserve this insanity? For he had _failed_!

That was all he was after all. A failure…

The voices continued to scream.

No wonder humans went mad in the Shadow Realm.

* * *

Mahaado stifled a sigh as he heard a loud banging on the doors outside. It was odd. The other monsters usually stayed away from the Castle of Dark Illusions. Few lived here, save for he and his apprentice… the only ones who could truly be considered human in Pharaoh's deck.

It had to be Karim – or half of him. For some reason, he had split into Celtic Guardian and Curse of Dragon. Well, it mattered little…

"He says that there's a human outside, teacher!" Mana called from below. Mahaado closed his tome of dark magic and stood, the linen of his robes rustling slightly as he did so.

This might be interesting. Few humans survived the Realm for long. Usually, the monsters devoured them quickly, or they would leave, their souls shredded in the gloom of the card graveyard.

His golden sandals clicked lightly against the polished marble floors as he walked downstairs, gesturing to his apprentice, Mana, to follow, and opened the door.

There, he spotted a figure he would have never thought possible.

* * *

"_You_…!"

Mana twitched. She recognized this man as well. Celtic Guardian frowned and dropped the stranger on the ground.

"He pled sanctuary."

"Curse the fact that I was a Priest…" Mahaado sighed. "We cannot refuse a direct request, I suppose?"

"No, unfortunately, we cannot."

"I'm a Priestess too!" Mana piped up.

"Yes, yes, I was not slighting your talents." Mahaado cursed fluently in Egyptian for a second, then nodded. "Very well. Bring him inside."

* * *

Several other monsters had gathered outside the castle, hissing and spitting. They had also recognized the intruder, but by the laws of the Realm, one could not deny even an enemy Sanctuary, if it was requested with a pure heart.

How odd that _this_ man would have a pure heart, Mahaado thought, as he called for one of the other monsters to take care of him.

He had to contact the Pharaoh quickly.

* * *

Yami groaned as he rolled over. He was finally getting some much-needed rest after his duel with Malik, and fortunately, the evil side of the Tomb Keeper had been banished to the Shadow Realm…

However, if someone were calling him from the Shadow Realm, it ought to be important… he rubbed his eyes as a form materialized in front of his bed.

"My Pharaoh…"

"Dark Magician." What was the monster doing here? He knew that Dark Magician could come and go as he pleased, but…

"My Pharaoh, I did not wish to disturb you, but, to put it in the modern terms they use now, 'something was come up'."

With a groan, Yami slid out of bed, causing Mahaado to blush and hastily look away as he got an eyeful of his Pharaoh in nothing but a pleated linen kilt. Yami watched as Mahaado blasted him with a wave of magic, causing his clothing to change into… ah, that looked familiar.

It looked just like what he wore on the Stone Tablet of Memory.

"Lead the way."

* * *

Mahaado nodded, and the portal to the Shadow Realm slid open. It was lucky Yuugi was at school and busy. He doubted his other half would need him for several hours. Besides, it was high time Yuugi leaned to Duel by himself.

They materialized in a castle with a distinctly Egyptian theme on the inside, and Yami heartily approved. It was much like home, but then again, _Mahaado_, reminded him of home.

He honestly had not known about his Dark Magician's humanity until after the duel with Pandora. They had been …Well, as he often sought the Dark Magician out for comfort. That was one thing Yuugi could not grant him.

He could not bed children, nor would he wish to destroy their friendship. Also, Yuugi was head over heals in love with Anzu.

That … he hadn't known his Dark Magician could speak, but they had both been stressed after the Duel – who _wouldn't_ be – and, perhaps neither of them had realized the impact of the truth when Mahaado had called him Pharaoh.

And he had remembered.

* * *

Oh, not everything, much of his memory was still a blank slate, but he remembered his friend and his loyal Priest of the Sennen Ring.

"So what is it?" Yami shivered. "Is it Malik's dark side? Is he attacking my city?"

Mahaado shook his head. "Nothing like that, my Pharaoh. I believe this is a man you will remember defeating."

That narrowed the list down… not at all. Yami glared while Mahaado smiled.

"It was simply meant as a jest, my Pharaoh. Ah, here we are…"

* * *

Oh _yes_, Yami recognized this madman. He felt crimson lightning crackle about his fingertips. "_This_ is the one who has requested sanctuary?"

"Yes, my Pharaoh."

It was such a pity that he was bound to the laws of shadow. "Very well. We shall provide him food and shelter, if he so desires it."

The monsters assembled growled, they were none too pleased, but they were also bound to obey, both their Master's command and the law of Shadow.

Mahaado dropped a low bow, and Yami nodded. "Come with me."

The Magician padded after him as Mana dragged Pandora off to the bathing chambers. He stank of filth and decay and hopelessness.

* * *

"My Pharaoh?"

"I do not suppose we could make him a creature of shadow?"

Understanding flashed in blue eyes. "I hear and obey, my Pharaoh… but it will take time."

"I do not care how much time you need. I will not have that _filth_ polluting my Deck." Yami swore. "I would crush his mind were he not already punished. It is a pity Malik did not shred his soul."

Mahaado nodded. "I wish we were not bound to grant Sanctuary."

"It matters little now." Yami's smile turned vicious. "My Deck will be no _Sanctuary_ for one such as he."

As his Pharaoh pulled him into a greedy kiss, Mahaado pushed thoughts of Pandora to the back of his mind. Let the other monsters deal with the intruder.

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 7/18/06

Why do I have to study? *Wail*

Pandora = Arkana

Yami and Mahaado aren't nice at all, are they? *Smirk* I never thought they were….


	2. Chapter 2

Ah… sometimes, the way your computer acts completely throws you off!

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-Oh! Belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I make no profit off this fanfiction, and it belongs to me under international copyright laws. Don't steal and don't sue. Thank you, *Phantomness bows*

Warnings: Darkfic and anything that could possibly fall under that category

Chapter 2

* * *

When he had seen that city up ahead, he had run towards it. Even if it were full of monsters, and they killed him, it would be quick compared to the wailing wraiths that had followed him around. As he ran through the gate, he had felt a feeling of open hostility, but he had rushed through the streets, crying 'Sanctuary', and for some strange reason, none had touched him.

Did these beasts have morals?

Stupid monsters.

Upon arriving at the castle, a blonde monster – an elf in armor, had accosted him and then had begun shouting. And then the door had opened and two monsters had come out. They looked completely human, save for their strange hair – no, not their hair, for it was as blonde as the sun, but their auras radiated power.

They were not human.

He had not listened to the conversation, because the short female blonde had dragged him off.

Now, he sat in a large tub and washed weeks of grime and dirt off his body, groaning. He was surprised that he was not dead…

Perhaps one couldn't die in this accursed place?

* * *

Soon, the same girl reappeared, with a pile of what he assumed were clothes in her hands. She put them on a stool, and left the room. She returned moments later with a platter. Resting upon it were several loaves of bread and what looked like salted fish, along with a jug of – wine? Water? Milk? He couldn't tell.

"These are for you." She said. "Since you claimed sanctuary, we have to take care of you."

He sensed open hostility in her voice, and flinched away.

Hopefully, she would not poison him…

* * *

She left the room, and he took one of the towels from the rack, drying his body. He was painfully thin now, and oh, what would Catherine think if she saw him now?

His heart clenched and he groaned.

Still, he found a supply of what looked to be lotion in a small pottery pot nearby, and applied it, before turning his attention to the clothing the monster had brought.

It was a simple robe of plain white. His eyes rose. This was clothing?

… Well, it beat going naked. As he pulled it over his shoulders his eyes widened in surprise. It was very soft and warm.

Well, well…

They _were_ taking care of him.

* * *

That task done, he applied himself to the fish and bread. He was quite dismayed to find himself scarfing it down like a mad dog. But he excused the mess, and soon, the girl returned.

"I am supposed to show you to your room. Follow me."

He brushed crumbs off his robe, and followed. The slap-slap of his leather sandals sounded very strange against the floor below.

The girl was wearing clothing of what he vaguely recognized as being Egyptian in origin. He supposed it made sense.

After all, Magic and Wizards – Duel Monsters had originated in Egypt, hadn't it?

And the Sennen Items must have been made there as well…

* * *

Mana grumpily walked until she got to a small room. It was what they might have used for a visiting dignitary, back in the day. She would have jailed him in the dungeons below, but she did not think Pharaoh would approve.

Well, since both Master and Pharaoh were busy, she had to show him around. After all, only the Pharaoh's Court was allowed to live here.

Karim had chosen not to. It was fine. He still had no girlfriend – or boyfriend – but that was to be expected.

Perhaps Aishizu and Shadah could come visit sometime?

* * *

"I wish he were far from here."

Mahaado frowned. "My Pharaoh…"

"No. I know you can twist Wish magic to a great extent in this realm, and your powers are wonderful, but it would be ill to hurt him so soon."

"As you desire, my Pharaoh."

"What are you brewing now?"

"Poisons, my Pharaoh..."

"Oh, that is interesting…" Yami purred. "Are they fatal?"

"Not to you, my Pharaoh. I have also taken the liberty of inoculating all of the monsters from the more common ones... everything I brew I protect your Deck from."

"You were always prepared, my Priest of the Sennen Ring."

"Tis a pity…" Mahaado began, but froze when Yami pressed something cold and hard into his hands.

It could not be!

The Sennen Ring…

* * *

"It is rightfully yours, after all, and I got it back from the Tomb Robber. Take it."

With trembling hands, Mahaado took the Ring and placed it around his neck. Darkness flared in his eyes as the points dug into his chest.

"There." Yami pulled the Magician into his arms. "We are as we are meant to be. It would be so simple…"

"If you mean to create physical manifestation in the real world, Pharaoh, yes."

"I would… enjoy that." Yami said. "However, I am not too certain as to how my partner and his friends would react."

Mahaado nodded, understanding. The Tomb Robber was still on the loose. He had escaped the Realm yet again.

The Realm was quite fond of Bakura after all, though not quite in the same way it favored Yami, or even Mahaado.

* * *

Bakura was the child of Kuru Eruna.

Yami was the Prince of Shadow. He was the Realm's favored child, its favorite child. But Mahaado…

Mahaado was the first to die for the Realm.

It _liked_ him.

That was why he had become the Black - Dark Magician. The Realm hadn't wanted to call him the Shadow Magician – too strange.

Black meant many things in Egypt, death amongst them.

There was a reason why Mahaado could performs spells no other Magician knew – for though many could _use_ magic and trap cards, when given the magic, Mahaado had his own magic. He could create magic and traps very well.

Mana did too, but to a much lesser extent. That was a good thing, as she could still be terribly clumsy in her spell casting.

Those who used to be human were often more talented. Ah, there was Karim. He waved from the balcony window, and the elf waved back.

Things were peaceful in the Realm so far. He hoped they would stay that way, but he did not have high hopes.

Blasted stupid fool of a magician!

Why did he have to seek Sanctuary here?

It was a pity they could not shove the man somewhere else…Jounichi's deck, perhaps, or Kaiba's. Yes, let the former Priest deal with him instead! Or Bakura's! That might be excellent payback!

Yami sighed.

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 7/18/06

No one likes Pandora/Arkana. *Authoress cracks whip* but he might get a happy ending later on.


	3. Chapter 3

Powered up Mahaado and Yami because I like em that way ^^

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-Oh! Belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I make no profit off this fanfiction, and it belongs to me under international copyright laws. Don't steal and don't sue. Thank you, *Phantomness bows*

Chapter 3

* * *

It was eerily quiet, here in the castle. Pandora stretched as he lay down on the bed. It was soft. There were bookshelves in the room too, but they were not written in Japanese, but in hieroglyphics. He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

He supposed it could be worse. He could be running from a pack of slavering wolves or something.

However, the silence unnerved him. If he looked outside the window, he could see the hustle and bustle of a city of monsters, the city itself a mishmash of architectural styles, but over it all, seemed a faint crimson glow...

High walls of golden-bricked stone protected the city, and he saw what looked like cannons mounted on the walls.

How quaint and ancient.

He relieved himself in the chamber pot with a wince. Stupid monsters. Why couldn't they have modern conveniences, and in a perverse streak of rage, dumped the contents out the window.

He heard a scream from below and brushed his hands off.

It was time to get something to eat.

* * *

Yami woke up, pleasantly warm and satiated, and found that Mahaado had already prepared the private bathing chambers for them.

A scream of rage sounded from below.

Mahaado looked up with a frown. "Perhaps I should set up a silence barrier, my Pharaoh?"

"Certainly." Yami stifled a yawn. It was too early to be disturbed. Right now, he just wanted Mahaado to cuddle him.

… Not that he would ever admit that out loud, of course.

* * *

They sank into warm water and washed each other's hair – Yami enjoyed playing with his lover's long blonde locks – and then dressed in their normal attire of royal linen and golden jewelry.

The Sennen Ring winked proudly on Mahaado's chest, matching the puzzle his Pharaoh wore.

He dried his hair with a quick spell, and settled his headdress on with a smile. They proceeded into the dining room, where a feast had been laid out.

Being trapped in a shadowy realm for three thousand years had been wonderful magic practice, even if he had almost lost his sanity in the process.

They dined richly, and then decided to leave the palace. Mana could take care of things in their absence, and besides, the Castle of Dark Illusions had many protection spells woven into the stone.

She waved goodbye as she left, busily reading some romance novel or another she had procured from earth.

They all had their follies, after all.

* * *

Yuugi was rather surprised to find his other half walking around with a solid body, accompanied by a taller teen with blue eyes and blonde hair, but he accepted the news rather well.

Especially when he found out who the other boy was. It made sense.

Perfect sense, though he wondered how exactly how powerful Yami and the Dark Magician were.

He had never seen the Shadow Games played out much, save during the duel with Bakura and Malik…

Should he be worried?

* * *

Anzu did not think so. She was a tad disappointed that Yami was in love – it was obvious, though no one else had picked up on the vibes, and shook her head.

It would be unfair to try and steal him away. Besides, Yuugi was cute and sweet, and she thought she could learn to love him.

All would be well. Wouldn't it?

* * *

Mana heard a knock at the door and went to answer. Teacher and Pharaoh were down on earth, and she did not begrudge them their free time. She opened the door and saw an angry Kuriboh and an even angrier Gaia the Fierce Knight.

"Is something wrong?"

"Your _guest_ threw a filled chamber pot out the window and hit us on the head." Gaia seethed.

Mana blinked twice, before she sighed. "I'll go get him." That explained why the knight and the Kuriboh looked so… twitchy.

"Please do."

"WOO!" Kuriboh added, puffing up angrily.

… Was Pandora an idiot?

* * *

Pandora was jolted out of a daydream involving his love, Catherine, saving him from the fiery box of doom when a knock sounded on his door. Opening it, he found the girl from earlier.

Her blonde hair was in disarray, she was panting, and her hands were on her hips.

"YOU IDIOT!" She yelled at him.

Rather taken aback, Pandora backed up a few steps. "Excuse me?"

"How dare you throw a chamber pot out the window!"

Ah, so that was what she was ticked about? "Perhaps if you actually had decent plumbing in this god-forsaken place, I wouldn't have to!"

"You're trying to shift blame for your actions?" Mana twitched. Normally, she was bubbly and cute, but she could get vicious if angered.

Right now, she was quite pissed.

She grabbed Pandora's wrist and dragged him down several flights of stairs, ignoring his cries of pain, and threw him out the door. "Here!" She called. "Just don't kill him!"

Gaia and Kuriboh nodded. Gaia hefted his sword.

What a stupid, stupid man.

He would now learn the price of messing with the Pharaoh's monsters.

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 7/18/06

I am such a slacker. *Sigh*

And Pandora's a bad-tempered git. For some reason, I decided characterizing him that way would fit. Hmm.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-Oh! Belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I make no profit off this fanfiction, and it belongs to me under international copyright laws. Don't steal and don't sue. Thank you, *Phantomness bows*

Chapter 4

* * *

Mahaado and Yami returned to find a bloodied and battered magician curled up in front of the fireplace while the Dark Magician Girl had tea with Gaia. They exchanged looks but said nothing, save greetings.

Mana dropped a curtsy, offered tea, which they declined, and sighed.

It would be nice to have someone to love…

Gaia coughed, and they continued their conversation, not missing a beat. Hmm… the fierce knight was rather cute, and had good attack power to match hers… even if he hadn't been a high ranked soul monster in the past, did it matter?

* * *

Pandora groaned. True, the monsters had not killed them, but the knight had beaten him with the flat of his sword and his lance and then Kuriboh had exploded _on_ him several times in succession.

He groaned as he watched the other two enter.

Yami, he recognized – how could he not (though admittedly, he still thought of him as Yuugi – how could he know about the difference?) His lip curled up in a snarl. The other man was unfamiliar, but seeing the golden item winking on his chest was more than enough to given Pandora the shivers.

Two people with Sennen Items…

Memories of being a puppet under Malik's Rod were still burned in his mind.

Catherine…

Will I ever escape and see you again?

* * *

Time passed.

Pandora learned to live a simple lifestyle in the ancient Egyptian style. He hadn't really been one much for conveniences, in any case. Being deranged could do that to you.

But he thought…

Hearing silence was worse than hearing noise.

The monsters flat-out ignored him. Though they provided decent food and serviceable clothing and somehow kept his room clean, there was nothing in their gaze when they looked at him.

He had expected disgust and hatred, anger and fear, envy… many things.

But they ignored him.

Their eyes were blank mirrored shields, and every time he walked by, conversation would gut out like a candle flame in the wind.

* * *

At first he had enjoyed his power, or so he had thought. After all, was he not a master Duelist? Had he not survived the Shadow Realm? He had a right to be proud!

But then…

Seeing them shut down gave him no pleasure. Nothing new ever happened. And the moment he turned around, they would talk again.

He wanted to know.

He wanted companionship, damn it!

But… he could never get what he wanted here…

* * *

"Yes…" Yami hissed. "Feel the despair, Pandora…"

Mahaado smirked. So his Pharaoh was feeling vengeful. It was understandable, as Pandora had tried to saw his legs off.

Besides, Yuugi had been foolishly heroic and saved him from that fate. Wasn't it a wonderful thing Malik had banished him to the Shadow Realm? Despair could drive a person to do such mad things…

Hikari were so _compassionate_.

* * *

"He deserves to suffer, for what he did to you."

Mahaado blinked. "To me? You were the one he was trying to kill, my Pharaoh."

"But you saved my life." Yami got up from the table and walked over to where Mahaado was leaning against the window. "My most powerful monster… and the most _loyal_ of all…"

"Ah…"

"You shattered your soul to save me." Yami smirked.

"I am yours, my Pharaoh. Spirit and soul…"

"And body?" Yami grinned.

"That as well, should you desire it, my Pharaoh?" Mahaado purred.

Yami laughed, and dragged Mahaado down into a kiss.

* * *

… He really needed to get laid.

Pandora set down his quill pen, frowning at the thing, and wondered just what in the world had prompted him to do such a stupid thing. He had to write, now, or else he really could go mad. In a neat pile of papyrus scrolls were his daily reflections. Most of them were just short notes on what food was served and what he wore.

It was so pointless.

Would death really be better?

He was starting to think so.

I'm sorry, Catherine… I can't be strong for you…

He heard laughter drifting down from above, and scowled. Those two must be going at it again. They were like bunnies, both of them, though he dared not say it to their faces. He feared retaliation.

They had power, and he had none.

* * *

A sudden boom shook the castle, and he glanced outside, only to see a very familiar shield materialize.

Mirror Force?

"Damn it!" Yami cursed. Just when things were getting good... Mahaado frowned as his clothing shifted into dark armor; Yami's doing the same.

Anger flared in his mind.

Stupid, _stupid_ monsters out there… trying to invade Pharaoh's sanctuary…

Pandora watched as a very pissed off Pharaoh – like Yuugi could really be a Pharaoh, and shouldn't he be on earth? – Followed by a blonde Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl – ah, that was what they were, he should have recognized them but for some reason, he hadn't – flew outside.

"I am _not_ in the mood to deal with this." Yami growled.

* * *

Mahaado handed him three cards, and Yami smiled. It might be a bit of overkill, but no matter.

Yami smirked. "Dark Spear of Dark Magician!"

The emerald staff in his hands shimmered, becoming a pointed spear instead.

"Dark Magic Attack!"

The card wiped all of the opponent's potential spells and traps away, and he heard cries of outrage. Now to finish…

"Diffusion Wave Motion."

There was a blast of dark magic, that spread to encompass the sky itself, and then there was a rumbling noise. Yami smiled.

"It is over."

* * *

Pandora was horrified. He'd gotten a good view from the window, and now, there was nothing but desolate landscape outside, as far as the eye could reach.

H-How could one monster be so powerful? It was not even a God Card!

Mana pouted. "You didn't even let me fight, Pharaoh…" She whined.

"Don't worry, you may have all the glory next time. Are the Magic Cylinders and Mirror Force shield still holding up?"

"Yes, Pharaoh." A voice cut in, as Gaia rode up. He saluted them and nodded. "There is no danger now."

"So we have earned ourselves a breather… for now."

"The Realm is ever changing." Mahaado agreed, and that seemed to be the end of the conversation.

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 7/18/06

So Hathor and Isis kind of merged sometime in Egyptian history, eh? *Looks speculative* Ahh, incest!

… Oops. After re-reading manga in Chinese, found that Malik planned to make Pandora commit suicide by focusing his mind on memories of the time when his mother died and Catherine left him. Didn't banish him to the Shadow realm after all! *Tacks on AU sign*


	5. Chapter 5

Curse those bastards who make noise in the middle of the night! GRR!

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-Oh! Belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I make no profit off this fanfiction, and it belongs to me under international copyright laws. Don't steal and don't sue. Thank you, *Phantomness bows*

Chapter 5

* * *

"They're monsters."

Mana looked up. Oddly enough, she was the only one what somewhat tolerated Pandora. Mahaado was none too happy about all the torture Pandora had put him through in the duel, both physical and emotional, and Yami was irritated, possibly because he had almost gotten his legs chopped off, or because Mahaado had almost died. Could have died, if it were a true Shadow Game.

Either way….

"Of course they're monsters." She said, in a tone that implied Pandora was an idiot.

He did not rise to her bait. "I have wondered about that."

"About what?"

"You are… more powerful than my own Dark Magician, and yet…"

"It is impossible, right? The points do not fall out that way?"

"Yes."

"Curious, are we not? You want to know the secret, I suppose?"

"… It would be helpful?"

"To _you_, yes." Mana closed her book. "It's quite simple. We are more powerful than mere monsters because we are more than a monster."

* * *

Pandora blinked several times. "What does that mean?"

"Did you ever wonder," The girl – no, woman – said, as her green eyes bored into his – "Where the monsters first came from?"

He did not know where he was going with this. "I heard that Pegasus found the carvings in Egypt."

"Well yes, but that is not it. The monsters _do_ originally come from Egypt."

"But where?"

* * *

"Human souls, magician." A different voice cut in. "Usually, only one's shadow self, one's Ka, becomes a monster, but in rare instances…"

Mahaado walked in, clad in his linen robes as usual, snapped his fingers, and a tray of fruit and wine materialized.

"Refreshments, my Pharaoh?" He asked quietly, completely ignoring Pandora.

Mana snatched a bunch of grapes, earning a fond smile from the other… monster.

"You are impatient, my apprentice." He chided gently.

"Yes, well, I became Priestess in my own right after…" Mana pouted. She grinned and looked up as Yami entered.

"Pharaoh!"

"Hello to you too, Mana." Yami said, ruffling her hair. It wasn't fair! She was still shorter than he was!

Pandora looked away. It was too much to bear, to sit there and watch, as they interacted almost like a proper family.

He missed Catherine terribly.

* * *

The Pharaoh settled himself down on a magnificent throne that he conjured out of midair. The ease at which magic – real magic – was performed, cut him to the quick. Pandora scowled and grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl.

He would _not_ let them intimidate him!

Mahaado poured wine into a lovely golden goblet. Kneeling down before the throne, he presented the cup on a golden tray.

"Wine, my Pharaoh?"

The Pharaoh nodded, accepting the cup. The monster sank to his knees before the throne, as the Pharaoh rested a hand in strands of long blonde hair.

Pandora's lip curled.

How degrading. To let one's self be used like that…

But then again, had he not, himself… with his monsters… treated them like so?

No! He was different!

His monsters _feared_ him! That was the way to play the cards!

All he had to do was to ignore the niggling feeling of jealousy, and believe in his creed. He was not wrong!

Power was everything!

He would do anything to attain power, even cheat and deface his cards!

* * *

"Mahaado."

"My Pharaoh?"

It was nice, being petted. Of course, there were other things that were nice too, but out in public, they did have a certain mode of behavior.

Neither of them was particularly… public.

Then again, if it was all to make things worse, they might be able to arrange something… without being too overt about it…

Mahaado poured more wine, and cut fruit into thin slices, arranged neatly upon a platter. Yami smirked, and lounged back slightly, letting Mahaado feed him piece by piece as he reclined.

Pandora turned away abruptly, feeling vaguely horrified.

That was not… he was not…

He tore his eyes away violently.

* * *

Mana winked at her brother, stifling a giggle.

Pandora would not find this place much of a sanctuary. Well, it was to be expected. He should have stayed with some other Deck.

He hadn't fought any of the other Battle City Duelists, after all. They may not have resented his presence as much.

Even though he hadn't hurt her, she had seen what had happened in the Duel. He could have hurt her brother and her Pharaoh!

Such a thing was unforgivable.

When would he learn? He was still as haughty and crude as ever, kind of like Set, only without his polished charm.

Pity.

That sort of attitude would gain him nothing here…

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 7/19/06

I find Pandora a really, really creepy (and cheap) Duelist… but he can angst too! Never let it be said that ugly people cannot angst.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't like Pandora. However, I love Dark Magician and Yami. I dislike Yuugi, sometimes. Don't ask…

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-Oh! Belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I make no profit off this fanfiction, and it belongs to me under international copyright laws. Don't steal and don't sue. Thank you, *Phantomness bows*

Chapter 6

* * *

"Well, I never thought he would swing that way."

Mana giggled. "Master, with the show you and Pharaoh-sama were putting on, it is no wonder he panicked!"

Indeed, Pandora had fled the room. Even closing his eyes was not enough. He could still _hear_, and though he could not understand the language they had been speaking – Ancient Egyptian, perhaps? – It would take a blind fool to misinterpret the meaning.

Yami slid off his throne with a smirk. "Good. Now then…it would be unfair to say Pandora was the only one who… benefited from our performance."

Mahaado chuckled. "I hear and obey, My Pharaoh."

Mana yawned and flipped another page in her Magic Textbook. "Have fun!" She called after them.

* * *

Pandora groaned as he stood on the bed, knees drawn up to his chest. He was shivering, but it was not cold. It was never cold in this blasted castle. A few of the rooms were pleasantly cool, but the dry, dusty air was unbearable! He sneezed.

How did the others stand it?

Ah, but they were not humans… even if the Dark Magician had mentioned something. Hm.

Part of a soul…

Well, if one believed the Egyptian myths, there were three parts of the soul. It would not be far-fetched if one were a monster.

What would his soul monster be?

* * *

"You should not make Pharaoh-sama angry." Mana reprimanded him, after he had stalked out from a banquet. The other monsters had all been gathered in the great hall, and there had been much cheer and rejoicing.

So he had kicked a Kuriboh. It wasn't even human!

Mana frowned. "Ahh…. So you find yourself superior to the monsters?"

"Of course." He said automatically.

The rational part of his brain kicked him then, mentioned that he was in a giant city run by monsters, and saying something like that might not have been a good idea.

He ignored it.

So what if he died?

There was no chance he would be able to leave and find his Catherine now…

* * *

"You are a foolish man." Yami told him. "It is very fortunate that I was able to subdue the Kuriboh."

"So, the great duelist Yuugi Motou can't even control his monsters, huh?" Pandora sneered. "And Kuriboh is the weakest in the game…"

Mahaado jabbed him with his emerald staff, and he bit back a cry of pain.

"You would do well to remember," The not-Yuugi's voice had dropped lower, "That you are here in _my_ home. You are not a guest."

"You are a prisoner." Mahaado smirked. "It is a pity you chose to cry Sanctuary here. You would have done much better with another Deck."

"It was just a lousy duel! You people are taking this thing too far!"

Yami glared. "You will address me as _Pharaoh_, and with the proper respect." He hissed. "This is my Court, and here, I rule. My word is law. That is the only reason my monsters have not shredded your soul."

"Also," Mahaado smiled, "You were trying to chop my Pharaoh's legs off."

"So? I was in the same predicament."

"I offered to duel with Honor, but you refused. You have no honor."

"Honor never helped anyone in Dueling!"

"And that is why you are no Duelist." Yami spat. "Mahaado, what ought we to do with him?"

Mahaado's eyes glittered. "My Pharaoh… might I suggest a spell?"

He spoke a few words in that unfamiliar language, and the Pharaoh nodded. He certainly looked the part. No longer was he dressed in black leather, but instead, it was black linen, glittering over with red and gold.

He even had a crown with the Eye of Ra over his forehead, and little wings to the side, and of course, around his neck dangled the Sennen Puzzle.

Mahaado pointed his staff at Pandora, and began to incant in hieratic as Yami watched in amusement. There was a horrible cry, a brilliant flash of light, and then, and old wizened form stood before them.

* * *

"Old Vindictive Magician?" Yami blinked.

"Indeed." Mahaado shrugged. "I suppose one form suits as well as another."

"…. A cowardly monster, much like Bakura's Man-Eater Bug."

"It even boasts an identical effect."

"How… convenient."

* * *

Pandora stared at his wrinkled hands with an expression of disbelief. He attempted to speak, but all that came out was a dry croak.

"At least this way, he may mingle… perhaps he can even prove his worth in Duels later on."

Mahaado grinned. "After all…"

"The punishment should fit the crime!"

* * *

If he were a monster, did that mean… Pandora attempted to blast the Pharaoh, but a shield shimmered into being around the throne and he vaguely recognized it before his form disintegrated.

He reappeared in the Graveyard, and panicked.

That… that thing with a scythe… he had heard rumors…

Was it the Reaper of the Cards?

He had to get away! Had to escape…

* * *

"I suppose he was not expecting that." Yami smiled.

"My Pharaoh is always prepared."

"Only because his Magician set up enough traps and spells to bedazzle an army of enemy Magicians."

"Should I send a search party out to find him?"

"It is not worth the effort. He ought to be able to take care of himself. After all, the Reaper does not kill monsters."

"True…"

* * *

This had to be hell, Pandora thought, as he dodged a wild swing of the scythe. Panting, he stumbled out of the misty area, seeing tombstones fade.

The Reaper did not follow.

Thank goodness…

Staring at his withered body, he could do nothing but cry.

… Save… me…

Someone…please… save me…

* * *

End Chapter

7/19/06

You know how Yami has an Old Vindictive Magician that he tosses to the Graveyard during his duel with Leon in the Kaiba Corp Grand Prix? I always wondered where it came from…

Eh, probably won't be any romance. *Shudders at thought of Mana with the transformed version of Pandora*

Yami is not a saint. I never implied that he was. I do not think Mahaado is a saint either. They're both damn powerful and can be gentle, but only towards certain people. I mean, even an evil axe-murderer can be in love. Okay, now I'm babbling, but still…


	7. Chapter 7

May there be no room for you in the boat when the Gods go fourth…

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-Oh! Belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I make no profit off this fanfiction, and it belongs to me under international copyright laws. Don't steal and don't sue. Thank you, *Phantomness bows*

Chapter 7

* * *

"Silly, silly man." She giggled. "What are you doing out here?"

He blinked twice. There was something there. It looked like a girl.

It rather looked like a little girl in a blue dress, carrying a box in her arms. If not for her pasty gray skin, she would have been cute.

She giggled again. "Silly, silly old magician. Magicians don't belong here."

He blinked again.

"Silly Magician! Magicians live in the Emerald City, don't you know? The Graveyard is only for Necro monsters, silly Magician!"

She tilted her head to look at him.

"Or is Magician here because he lost a Duel? Then just wait, Magician. You must be new. When the Duel ends, you wind up back in your Master's Deck, unless…"

She leaned in closely, blowing fetid breath in his face. "Unless your Master tore up or damaged your card, because then you wander, Magician! You can never leave the Badlands!"

* * *

"S-Sanctuary…" He croaked.

She did not move. "Silly Magician. I'm a Necro Monster. Now get up. Emerald City is that way. Just follow your staff."

Follow his staff?

As he watched, a tiny light lit on the tip, and it seemed to be tugging him north.

"Yes, that's it. Go to the Emerald City, Magician. There's plenty of your own kind there, for you to play with, Magician. Bye-bye!"

With that, she skipped off, cheerfully.

Pandora stared as he slowly pushed himself to his feet.

He might as well…

What else did he have to do?

* * *

"That gets him out of our hair nicely." Mahaado remarked.

"Indeed." Yami looked at the card in his hand. He slipped it into his deck pouch.

He would let Pandora wander free. He doubted he would actually use the card, but if it was incentive, well…

That was that.

At least now that blasted magician was out of his hair for good.

* * *

END FIC

Completed 7/19/06

Not so much romance in this one. Ah wells.

The little girl in the beginning is one of Bakura's Cursed Necro Twins. I liked their effect, so I wrote them into this fic


End file.
